You Don't Wanna
by Riza Ailhard
Summary: Kolonel Mustang butuh istirahat. Sebentar saja.


Judul: You Don't Wanna

Penulis: Riza Ailhard

Character/POV: Roy Mustang (dan dua _subordinates_ -nya yang disebutkan dalam cerita)

Setting: Pada suatu hari di FMAB

Disclaimer: _He belongs to First Lieutenant_ \- Bukan, maksudku Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

Kau duduk di kursi kerjamu. Di depanmu, ada meja dengan setumpuk dokumen yang belum selesai kau periksa. Satu-satunya letnan wanita yang bekerja satu ruang denganmu menghampirimu dengan rasa penuh hormat. Ia memberikan setumpuk dokumen baru lagi yang harus kau periksa dan kau tanda tangani. Tanpa banyak bicara, letnanmu kembali ke kubikelnya.

Kepalamu terasa pusing. Kau memijit pelipismu dengan tangan kirimu, sementara tangan kananmu membuka sebuah dokumen bermap biru.

Kapan habisnya tumpukan sialan ini, batinmu kesal. Kau ingin sekali memusnahkan tumpukan dokumen itu dengan alkemi apimu. Tapi, mengingat kau punya ambisi untuk mencapai posisi tertinggi di militer Amestris ini, kau urungkan niatmu itu.

Letnan Hawkeye menyadari ada yang salah dengan atasannya. Begitu juga Sersan Fuery yang tak jauh dari kubikel _bodyguard_ andalanmu.

"Kolonel? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Kau langsung menjawabnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Letnan."

"Apa Anda perlu waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak, Sir?" tanya letnan cantikmu.

Ya. Kau sangat memerlukannya. Sangat. Tapi kau juga sangat mengerti bagaimana letnan cantikmu itu. Tempo hari, saat kau terlihat mengantuk disini saja dia membawakanmu secangkir kopi hitam pekat yang membuatmu mau tak mau harus meminumnya agar terus terjaga - _daripada tubuhmu bolong akibat timah panasnya._

Lagipula di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada kau, Hawkeye dan Fuery. Kau berpikir tidur lima menit saja bukanlah masalah besar.

"Tentu saja, tapi kalau kamu tidak keberatan, Letnan."

"Baiklah, Sir."

Kau merasa sedikit lega karena dia memberi kelonggaran padamu. Kau tidak pergi kemana-mana, hanya menyadarkan punggung dan kepalamu ke sandaran kursi yang empuk. Kau memejamkan matamu, mencoba tidur sebentar.

Dengan mata terpejam, kau melihat perjalananmu dari awal bergabung di akademi militer Amestris hingga menjadi kolonel di Central. Kau juga melihat kenyataan pahit yang langganan menjadi mimpi burukmu sepanjang tidur malam: pemusnahan suku Ishval. Sejak kau dipromosikan menjadi kolonel - _dari titel mayor dengan modal alkemi apimu_ \- kau mendapat dukungan dari Fuhrer dan beberapa kali mendapat perintah langsung darinya. Suatu kehormatan, namun di satu sisi, itu juga menyedihkan buatmu.

Tak hanya itu, kau juga mendapat penggemar karena prestasimu - _dan alkemi apimu_ -, dari sesama anggota militer yang pangkatnya lebih rendah darimu. Mereka kagum padamu, dan ada juga yang iri kepadamu.

Seorang anggota militer berpangkat sersan pernah bilang padamu kalau dia ingin menjadi prajurit hebat sepertimu. Kau ingin bilang tidak perlu menjadi sepertimu, tapi kau mengurungkannya. Kau justru memberikannya semangat untuk lebih banyak mengukir prestasi, agar dipromosi oleh atasan.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, akibat pekerjaan dan prestasimu banyak wanita yang jatuh hati kepadamu. Bahkan mungkin kau sudah mengencani sepertiga wanita yang ada di East City waktu kau masih ditugaskan disana. Kau juga digandrungi wanita-wanita cantik nan bohay di Central. Kau terkenal. Dan karena kau masih melajang - _padahal kau tahu pria seumur denganmu sudah banyak yang menikah_ -, kau menghamburkan uangmu untuk mengencani wanita-wanita sesukamu.

Satu wanita yang belum pernah kau kencani: Riza Hawkeye. Bukan karena dia tak menyukaimu - _dia peduli dan selalu mendukungmu, tak mungkin dia tidak menyukaimu_ -, tetapi karena peraturan militer yang melarang sesama anggota militer dilarang berkencan. Dan Letnan Satu Hawkeye sangat taat kepada peraturan militer.

Ketenaranmu di kalangan wanita bahkan membuat rekan kerja sekaligus ksatria terbaikmu, Havoc, iri. Bahkan kau pernah _'merebut'_ wanita yang dikencaninya setelah Havoc mati-matian berjuang merebut hatinya selama sebulan. Karena kharismamu, wanita yang bekerja di toko bunga itu malah berpaling kepadamu - _hanya karena kau memikat hatinya dengan memberitahukan makna bunga berdasarkan berapa tangkai dirangkaikan dalam satu buket._

Seorang pemuda tanggung pernah menemuimu dan mengatakan bila dia ingin sepertimu yang bisa memikat banyak wanita. Dengan semua yang telah kau alami hingga saat ini, kau memberinya jawaban.

"Percayalah, anak muda. Kau tak akan ingin sepertiku. Memang aku punya pekerjaan yang bergengsi, aku punya mobil bagus, aku punya kekuasaan di militer, aku punya banyak wanita yang bisa kuajak kencan kapan saja, tapi kau tak akan ingin sepertiku."

Karena pekerjaan bergengsi yang kau peroleh ini membuatmu harus melumuri tanganmu dengan darah penduduk Ishval yang tak bersalah. Sebagai _State Alchemist_ Amestris, kau telah mengucapkan sumpah militer yang tidak bisa kau abaikan walaupun itu membuatmu bukan hanya menjadi pelindung bagi tanah airmu, tetapi juga menjadi senjata yang dapat melukai penduduk negaramu sendiri. Karena kekuasaan itu kau dapatkan dari menjegal orang lain dan kesetiaanmu melayani Fuhrer, walaupun itu hanya topengmu saja untuk mencapai posisi tertinggi di Amestris.

Dan semua wanita itu tak ada maknanya bagimu jika kau tak bisa menyentuh hati satu-satunya wanita yang membuatmu benar-benar jatuh cinta, letnan cantikmu. _Ratu dalam pion caturmu_.

Samar-samar kau mendengar sebuah suara memanggilmu. Kau juga merasakan bahumu ditepuk.

"Sir?"

Kau membuka matamu. Letnan Hawkeye berdiri di sampingmu. Tangannya ada di bahumu kemudian ia melepaskannya. Kau membetulkan posisi dudukmu seraya berkata.

"Ada apa, Letnan?"

"Jendral Dexter memanggilmu untuk rapat, Sir."

Kau mengusap wajahmu, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

"Bukannya rapat itu dijadwalkan besok pagi?" tanyamu dengan nada protes.

"Beliau memutuskan untuk mempercepatnya, Sir."

Kau mendesah. Rasanya baru sebentar kau tidur, bahkan kau belum sempat menyelesaikan mimpimu barusan. Kau sudah harus siap bekerja lagi.

* * *

Fin.

AN: Gara-gara _I Took A Pill In Ibiza-_ nya Mike Posner. Menerima saran di kolom review. Merci.


End file.
